


Types of Silvally

by GoldCrystalCat



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Might be OOC, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Randomness, Silvally everywhere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2018-12-11 13:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11715237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldCrystalCat/pseuds/GoldCrystalCat
Summary: Just a random idea while daydreaming. Each chapter is separated, but have the same idea; the amazing Silvally. From sneaky dark type to elegant water type, Silvally can be used for everything. These are just short stories that I came up with while thinking about this pokemon. Can you guess the type?





	1. Common tactical mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Lets dive head first into this. Let me know what you think!

“Ready to lose, Edgelord?”

“You must be joking me…”

Gladion really didn’t know why, but for some reason Hau was blocking the entrance off the pokemon league with his entire body along with six pokemon that were definitely not his. Two guards were unaffected by the green haired boy, perhaps he told warned them he will hurt them with a gigantic Hydreigon that was flying just above the ground.

“Hau… What?” The emerald gaze scanned the rest of “his” team. Besides that black dragon that wanted to bite his head of (even if it looked like he wants to bite Hau’s head too), there was a cocky looking Salazzle, Pa'u style Oricorio that was barely fighting the harsh and freezing wind, Ribombee that was flying around Hau doing a weird dance, Golem that was rolling around in snow, and a Lapras casually resting not far away.

Why was Gladion here? To beat champion Moon of course. Lately, the president didn’t have much time to just get out of Aether Paradise and battle. He barely had the time to train on the artificial island.

 _And know, when I finally have some time, a wild Malasada boy appeared and is blocking the path._ Gladion thought to himself.

“Now I will finally beat you and earn the right to fight Moon first!” Hau yelled in excitement while jumping up and down. “As you can see, this isn’t my real team. The champion herself helped me create the perfect team against you. It took time, patience and tons of malasadas, but it was all worth it!” He was practically sparkling while speaking.

“Hmph. I see… So Moon knows about this.” Gladion mumbled while smirking. “You got quite a team, I’ll give you that. But… Aren’t you forgetting something?”

Hau looks at him with confusion, that at his pokemon. “No, I don’t think so… Whatever you throw at me I can deflect.” He starts counting. “I have Lapras for your flying type Silvally, fire type Silvally, grass type Silvally, then Oricorio for bug type and poison, Hydreigon for dragon and psychic…”

“And yet you left your Crabominable at home.” Hau didn’t even noticed the chimera looking beast next to his rival.

“Oh shoot…” Hau sweatdropped on the sight of Gladion’s Silvally with perfectly white features.

“Even your Raichu had a focus blast.” Gladion continued while putting a hand under his chin, faking focused thinking. “You will still take me on?” He said, challenge clear in his voice.

“If I win, I will face Moon first and I will force two big sweet malasadas down your throat.” Hau smiled and pumped his fist.

A shiver ran down Gladion’s spine on the thought of overly sweat treat, but that gave him an idea.

“And if I win, you will have to give up on malasada for a week.” On his words, the green head gasped putting an arm on his heart. “How can you even voice that? I live for malasada!” He shed a single tear, but it was clear he hasn’t very hurt. Not like he will remember any of this later…

Hau took a big breath and nodded. “Trainer Gladion, I will make you eat those words and then malasada, so be ready. I would give up now.”

The battle didn’t last long. It ended 5 to 1 for Gladion. Even if Hau didn’t know, he let his Silvally be defeated by Salazzle that was obviously borrowed from Moon.


	2. Fighting spirit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a bit more time to write, so here's another one even if it's a bit shorter.

He never gave up. He promised himself that he would never stop trying. Even after countless battles, the blond holder of the first Silvally still hasn’t beat the champion of Alola.

Gladion smiled to himself. Did he expect her to be weak? No, not a chance. Moon was and will always be the strongest trainer he met.

“You are getting stronger, Gladion.” The dark headed girl commentated. “I almost went to full panic mode with the last pokemon. Silvally really knows what it’s doing.” She smiled retreating her own pokemon. Even if he had an advantage, he was no match for her.

It was really close too! His fighting type Silvally against her blazing Incineroar. He should’ve known that having only that sort of advantage wouldn’t been enough. His pokemon took a beating. First a mighty head on flare blitz followed by brick brake. He tried to land a hit, but could only regain a bit of speed using not very affective flame charge. Gladion’s Silvally was down before he had a chance to say “Multi attack”.

“Yea, I almost got you. Maybe four more Multi attacks and I would be sitting on that champion throne.” Gladion said with mocking tone.

Moon smiled and walked closer to him. She only stopped when he could feel her breath.

“I mean it.” She whispered. “You are strong and I know how much you’ve done for your pokemon.” She inched closer to his face. Moon searched his emerald eyes, but he turned his gaze on a shiny floor, maybe to hide his reddish blush that was in contrast with his pale face.

“Gladion?” He finally focused his eyes on hers. Two shiny stones that glowed with determination and worry. The breath hitched in her throat as she struggled to find right words.

“I-I admire you… I wish I was that brave so I can learn from my mistakes and be a better person.” She trailed off, subtly backing away, but Gladion’s hand firmly hold her in one place.

“I don’t know what you really find so amazing about me,” He started, holding Moon like a lifeline. “but I’m glad someone does…”

Moon blinked fighting between scolding him or comforting him, but resting on silence.

“Looks like this was another failed attempt in winning against you.” He let her go and turned his back to her, walking away. “I will return. Maybe I will even beat you some day and until then…” He left with a faint blush, disappearing in the portal, leaving nothing but silence and confused Moon.


	3. Everyone bugs Sun

“Hello everyone, I’m glad you all came here today.”

“No worries. We are needed a brake anyway.”

This was all Moon’s idea. A picnic in warm, but not hot Malie Garden, surrounded by water and wild pokemon.  Next to her were her three friends: Gladion, Sun and Lillie. She decided to invite them for a nice day off. They were all sitting on a large blanket, a picnic basket was next to Sun and he was eying it with hunger. Gladion was sitting cross-legged next to Moon while Lillie was just about to sit after looking at her reflection in the water.

“Why isn’t Hau here?” She asked with worried tone.

“Why? You dressed nicely for him?” Moon smirked on Lillie’s blush. Unlike Moon who wore a comfy green and yellow skirt along with a loose lime green t-shirt, Lillie was wearing short summer dress that looked really good on her.

“No no no… I was just wondering.” She quickly shook her head with a pout.

“He’s busy training with Hala. He said that maybe he will have some time later so we mustn’t eat everything.” Sun shrugged and grabbed a bottle of berry juice.

Everyone followed Sun’s example and grabbed food and drinks. They were having pleasant conversations about Moon’s victories, Sun’s failed attempts to make money, Gladion’s job in Aether and Lillie’s adventures in Kanto.

“Oh yea,” Moon said after some time. She grabbed one pokeball from her bag and looked at it with intense stare. “I have another reason why did I invited you here. Few days ago, I got this weird bug pokemon through wonder trade and I was wondering if any of you will know. That is also a reason why I asked Sun to bring Rotom pokedex with him.”

This picked everyone attention and they too looked at the pokeball.

“You said bug pokemon?” Sun gulped and looked away. “I-Is it b-big?”

Moon heard a tone of fear in his voice but decided to ignore it. “Quite the opposite.” With that she released the pokemon within.

Not even a size of Sun’s hand, the bug was very small. It was yellow, with two pairs of legs and eyes. Its eyes sparkled on the sight of other humans.

“Jolt jolt jolt jolt!” It started jumping on others with tiny sparks of electricity flying off of its body. First on Gladion who was not at all pleased. It jumped on boy’s hair easily blending in with yellow locks.

“Ok… I don’t like this.” Gladion mumbled and was quickly shocked by the tiny pokemon’s electric attack. After Gladion fell on the ground, Moon laughed and grabbed the hyperactive bug.

“Bzzt bzzt!” The Rotom dex called from Sun’s backpack. After it was left free it took a glance at the yellow bug.

“I can tell that this pokemon is not native of Alola, but I know that its name is Joltik and it’s a bug and electric type.”

“Oh, that’s cool. I think I will train it for Battle Tree.” Moon nodded to the floating pokedex.

Suddenly, Moon yelped and threw the pokemon in the air. When she looked at her hand it was slightly burned. Joltik landed right in front of Sun.

“Ugh… Hi?” Sun fearfully smiled at it while it begin climbing onto him. “Please don’t hurt me.” He whispered.

“Awww, I think it looks cute.” Lillie smiled. Gladion, who was laying on the ground, sighed and got up. “We need to get rid of that thing.” He frowned. “Or at least keep it on Sun until it evolves…” He trailed off making Moon wonder.

“You know something about its evolution?” She whispered not wanting Sun to hear.

“It’s a bug, right? Bug type pokemon usually evolve into something much bigger and considering Sun is afraid he would get a heart attack.” He smirked on the thought. No more annoying and loud battles, no more stubborn arguments, no more I-will-go-battle-Moon-first.

“You know Gladion, I have an idea.” Moon also smirked and whispered her plan. Lillie, who was watching from afar, only came to mind: _Moon had a bug, Sun is afraid of bugs, Moon gave Sun that said bug, Moon and Gladion are whispering something with gigantic smirks, I shouldn’t be here._

Lillie awkwardly smiled to her friends and stood from the blanket. “I will go see where is Hau. Be right back.” She skipped away, not wanting to return for at least an hour.

Gladion and Moon were not affected by Lillie’s departure. In fact, Gladion didn’t even notice.

While Sun was freaking out, Gladion slowly walked away, still having them in sight.

Moon came closer to Sun with a cheerful smile. “Sun, are you really afraid of bugs?” On that Sun nodded trying to reach the pokemon that was now attached to his back. “Can you please help me now?” He yelled in frustration.

Moon just laughed and tried to get Joltik off, not that she was trying that hard.

After at least ten minutes Moon looked up on a shadow that was now covering both of them. Sun had his back turned so he didn’t see.

“S-Sun…” She said with fear. “B-bug!” She screamed and rolled away.

“Stop joking me, Moon. I know you are-“just then he turned. “AAAHHHHHHH!”

“I’m sorry Arceus! I’m sorry humanity. I’m so sorry that I am alive!” Sun screamed like a girl until he was stopped by laughter. On second glance the “bug” wasn’t really a bug. There it was, Gladion’s Silvally. It stood proud with a hint of a smile on its face.

“Good job. Didn’t think you would get here in time. I almost had to get Joltik out of his hair.” Moon laughed along with Gladion who was wearing a big smirk.

“Ha ha ha… Slap bug memory onto Silvally to make a giant bug. Very clever…” Sun pouted and crossed his arms.

“Genius if you ask me.” Gladion shrugged still having fun with Sun’s face.

“Hey, wait a minute. Where is Joltik?” Sun blinked in surprise and tapped his head. On the touch, the lightning bug sent electric shock down his body.

_I hate bugs._ Sun thought while falling on the ground.


	4. Lifting his spirits

It was a really nice day in Aether Paradise. The sun was bright as it pierced the windows with its rays.  The pokemon on the second floor were recovering nicely. Gladion was just helping three other employees with a pack of Poliwag that are about to be released to the wild when Moon appeared. She was really cheerful, skipping around and looking at different pokemon with awe. She took a moment to notice the blond president working like usual not far away.

“Hello. Do you need any help with these?” Moon approached them with a smile. “Aww, they are so adorable.” She picked one of the smaller Poliwag and patted the top of its head. The water pokemon happily cried as she put it down to join the rest.

“Well… No.” Gladion replied fully contrasting Moon’s cheerfulness. He was up before sunrise to finish some paperwork, didn’t eat anything at all, was helping Faba down in the labs and now all the water guns he received in the face really put him on edge. Moon paying a visit can lead to two things: a battle where he can let out all of his frustration out, thus surviving another day with a calm mind or even more anger coming from the fact Moon lives such easy and adventurous life.

“You can just skedaddle away and fight random trainers like you champions do or something.” He said with growls deep inside his sentence. He chose the safest, third, option: if she wasn’t even here, the situation would never change.

“Ouch.” Moon faked a wince “I just felt the edge ripping my skin.” She pouted and sighed.

“President Gladion,” one of the employees gathered the courage to speak, “we are almost done anyway. You can go rest a bit.” He said while the other two nodded. “Yea boss, you look like you need a break- I mean, you know, everyone needs one sometime.”

Gladion sighed and shrugged letting Moon to drag him away.

“So… What do you want to do?” Moon said while leaning on the fence. They were outside, far from the working atmosphere. Gladion was visibly calmer. He was staring in the ocean below, seemingly deep in thought.

“Why are you even here?” He voiced his question after a while. He didn’t look up nor did he do any significant movements.

“Is it wrong to just go and see you?” The girl looked away from his frame. “Can we just talk? Without battling for the champion’s throne and bickering with Hau and Sun. This is the only place where I know you are alone even if you are working. And speaking of which, are you getting enough sleep? You look like stayed up all night.”

“No… I slept for two hours.” The blond shrugged. Moon was even more worried. She was hoping to rise his spirits a bit, but he looks so tired from all the work that she might make everything worse.

She wasn’t going to back down though.

“Hey, Gladion. Can I see your Silvally?” She asked out of the blue. Gladion was a bit confused at first, but didn’t show it in any way.

“Why? Don’t you have your own?” She rolled her eyes on his answer. “Yes, but I borrowed it to Sun. He is on a mission with Looker for some Ultra Beasts that appeared recently.”

“What? Why I don’t know about that?” Gladion finally looked at her with shocked expression. She smiled at him but he kept a hard face so her smile dropped.

“You were too busy.” She answered and shrugged. “Sun will be fine on his own.”

Gladion sighed. That was really stupid of them. Not informing the keeper of the first “Beast killer” to fight against “Beasts”. They were either stupid or full of themselves.

Sighting, Gladion picked Silvally’s pokeball and released the pokemon inside it. The chimera like pokemon barked in greeting.

“So… What do you want to know?” Gladion leaned on the fence again, looking uninterested.

“Now for the memories.” Moon snatched the disks from Gladion’s hidden pocket, earning a yelp pf surprise.

“Hey!” He growled on her even if she was too busy searching through the disks.

“There was something I wanted to ask you quite a long time…” Moon finally found what she was looking for. A bluish disk shone reflecting her excided face. “Can Silvally fly?”

That was the most ridiculous question Gladion ever heard. “You know… Just because Silvally is a flying type doesn’t mean it can fly.” He crossed his arms while she was putting the disk inside Silvally.

“Really? Did you even tried?” Moon whispered something in Silvally’s ear, probably to move closer to the fence because it did just that.

“Ugh… Moon don’t tell me…” Gladion was now fearful. She wouldn’t do that, would she?

“You bet I will.” She smirked and yelled. “Now, jump!” She slapped Silvally’s backside and it barked in surprise. The pokemon jumped across the fence and right into the sea.

“What… Why? WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?” Gladion yelled and reached for his pokeball, but Moon stopped him. When he looked at her, she was pointing at the sky.

There it was, his Silvally, floating not far away from them. It looked really amazed and happy just being in the air.

“What did I tell you.” Moon proudly put her hands on her hip with I-was-right-you-were-wrong look.

“Oh.” Gladion was so confused and his face was priceless. “You can fly!” He waved at his pokemon that was now floating beside him, only a few inches above the ground but still in the air. The Silvally barked at him and licked his face with its giant tongue. Gladion laughed at the tingly feeling although his hair was wet.

“Glad I could prove you wrong.” Moon smiled calling a Charizard with her page rider.

“Hey Moon.” Gladion just got the flying memory out of Silvally so its feet touched the ground again. He turned to Moon and smiled brightly. “Thanks.”

Moon’s own smile grew even more. He was so simple yet his smile was worth more than words. “Just don’t strain yourself that much.” She said and he nodded.

Gladion was walking back in the giant building when her ride got there. She was in the clouds when a pokemon approached her.

“Nice work Drifblim. I will give you some pokebeans when we hit the ground.” The girl dismissed her ghost friend with a wave of her hand.

 


	5. Grass pelt

It was a nice and sunny day. The Sun was high in the sky, no clouds in sight. It was a beautiful day for a walk. A walk with a mission.

A cheerful boy with green hair and his friend the grumpy blond walked through the grass, avoiding bushes and high trees not following any strict path. Hau was up front leading Gladion and talking pretty much all the time. Not wanting to fight any weak wild pokemon, Gladion let out his Silvally that intimidated the potential attackers. Gladion wasn’t very happy about all of this, but the curiosity got better of him.

“ _You have to come with me! I heard Moon’s mom has a secret malasada recipe with the most amazing flavors mixed together just right_.” He said that morning with sparkles in his eyes.

“ _And why would I come with you_?” Gladion blinked, uninterested.

“ _If I will need a diversion… And you can see Moon too!_ ” Hau replied.

Gladion didn’t have a heart to say no, but he made sure to look annoyed when accepting to come with him.

Hau hasn’t stopped talking ever since. Gladion quickly tuned him out as he thought about different things. New strategies for pokemon battles, new shipment of healing items from Aether, need for a more comfortable chair in his office…

“I do wonder will Moon say anything about your birthday…” Hau said briefly before another speech why the government should make malasada an Alola’s national treasure.

“Wait… What?” Gladion cut him off by putting a hand on his shoulder and facing him. “Why would she ever do that?”

Hau was genuinely surprised Gladion heard any of that but decides not to question it. “Don’t you know? Moon has been flipping about your birthday for at least two weeks. I think she is planning something big.”

Gladion narrowed his eyes. “I didn’t know she knew when my birthday was…” He trailed off, but continued walking with Hau close behind.

“We might find out now.” Hau laughed trying to sound evil. “I can see her house now. We are close.” He pointed out.

There were on the path now on route 1. They were right next to the wooden fence when they heard a door slam followed by a girl’s voice.

“Oh shoot.” Hau tripped hitting Gladion making them both fall on the ground. Gladion grunted on the impact being totally squished under Hau.

“Hau… I can’t reach Silvally’s pokeball.” He growled while trying to wiggle free. Hau was not moving still being stiff in shock. “Oh man. We are so busted!” He whisper-yelled.

“Not yet. We have to hide Silvally.” Gladion watched as his pokemon stood in the middle of the path thankfully, Moon didn’t noticed it yet. “Quickly! The bush on the other side!” He instructed his pokemon and it jumped over the fence and hiding in the leaves.

“I can still see it. The head spikes stick out.” Hau noticed while getting up. “Just return it into its pokeball.” He whispered helping Gladion up.

“She is too close, she will see the light.” Gladion thought a little. He grabbed one of the memories and threw it in Silvally’s direction. It landed close enough to be sucked up into its head. The previously white blades became green imitating the leaves quite nicely. You wouldn’t see a large chimera pokemon if you weren’t looking for it.

The boys held their breath as they saw Moon aimlessly walking around. She appears to be talking on a phone.

“Acerola… No. I’m not kidnapping him.” She pouted and kicked the grass seemingly deep in a conversation. Moon looked casual as usual with a skirt, flower-patterned shirt and a hat. She walked closer to the fence across her house. “I… Ugh. I don’t know.” She sighed and facepalmed.

Gladion and Hau tried to inch closer hearing only bits and pieces of the conversation, but they didn’t want to risk it. They know how mad Moon can be and they feared that happening.

“I know I’m not the best romantic in Alola… I just want to do something we will both enjoy.” Moon got closer, her eyes looking distant and her voice wavering. She was very close to Silvally, but thankfully not in the right angle to see the boys.

“I was thinking about going to the Battle Tree around morning then lunch at some restaurant and maybe grabbing a snack from a malasada shop. Maybe some Battle Dome after it or just finishing with a walk around the Malie Garden.”

Gladion smiled at Moon, slowly figuring out who was she thinking about. He was forcing himself to stay in one place when her voice got quiet.

“I want to let him know, Acerola…” She whispered turning to look at some flowers from the bush close to her to occupy herself. That was the bush Silvally was hiding in. Gladion held his breath in worry.

Moon didn’t noticed even though she was looking at it for quite some time. She continued talking, her posture becoming tenser. Unfortunately for Hau and Gladion, they couldn’t hear a thing.

“Thanks for your help. You really encouraged me.” Moon smiled finishing the conversation. “Tomorrow is the day… I just have to ask him first.” She dropped her phone in her pocket and rushed inside the house.

The boys let out a breath of relief when they heard the door shut. Gladion made his way to Silvally crossing his arms. “So, what did she said?” He asked once Silvally got out of the bush. The pokemon looked at him, but said nothing. Its eyes were lit up with mischief so the trainer knew it was hiding something.

“You think she was talking about you?” Hau asked while Gladion removed the memory and put it back in the safety of his bag.

“Pretty sure. I’m not sure about the plans, I didn’t hear much. Unlike someone.” Gladion frowned at Silvally, but the pokemon just shrugged hiding its smile.

Later that day, when Gladion was sitting in his chair in Aether Paradise, he got a call from Hau saying they never got malasada info on which Gladion just replied with _next time_.

It was until midnight he got a text from Moon.

“ _Hey, Gladion. I know it’s in the middle of the night and all, but do you want to hang out tomorrow? You will need to bring your pokemon too because I want to battle you first thing in the morning_.”

Gladion smiled and replied with a simple _be at your house at 10._

After that his blood ran cold.

“ _P.S. Grass has a lot of type disadvantages. Try ghost next time.”_


End file.
